Throwing the Switch
by Aceheroic
Summary: (Filler Three Shot) Inspired by the Undertale Comic: "SwapTale" by Offcial Scotch Tape (Tumblr) This story follows Danny and Dan as they suddenly find themselves in eachother's universes. Will Danny find away to get back to his universe in time to stop Dan? Or will he get there too late and find nothing but death and destruction by Dan's hand? Patches Needed: 1
1. Chapter 1

**Aceheroic presents:**

 **Throwing the Switch  
**

 **Earth's Last Line of Defense**

Vlad blasted Dan in the face and flew himself into the only corner in his lab that wasn't destroyed. When he turned around, he saw Dan's glowing aura and radioactive green eyes, his glowing tan skin that had seen some action, and his white hair and fiery bangs behind the green smoke.

The young, but super strong, halfa started advancing towards his older kin. Dan chuckled as he said: "Was that supposed to hurt? If so, then you really disappointed me."

Vlad growled: "Sorry to disappoint little badger, but what I won't disappoint is my planet. I promised to protect it from all evil entities, including you Plasmius."

Dan smiled. "Yes, the protector of the Earth swears to protect this rock from a 14 year old kid like me. Come on, I have time and time again proved that I'm much stronger than any human or ghost on this pathetic planet. So why are you bothering to continue the fight against me Phantom?"

Vlad frowned and lifted his hand and aimed his palm at Dan. "Because, I am the light in this worlds darkest moments. I promised everyone and everything that I'll protect this world, our last and only home. I give mercy to all, but death to pure evil. In the name of all Good Dan, I'm going to put you down!"

Dan lifted his own palm at Vlad and laughed. "Great line, I was wondering what I was going to have to put on your tombstone. And as for 'putting me down, you'll die trying."

Just as Vlad and Dan was about to blast each other, Dan grabbed his head in pain, his glow around his body started to fade, his green eyes dimmed, his fiery bangs were extinguished, and his costume changed from white to black with the 'PD' changed to a familiar 'DP'.

Danny looked back up and saw Vlad's attack rushing right at him. Danny managed to dodge, but the attack left a large burn mark on his side. Danny got onto his feet and shouted: "Oh, now you're… Wait, what happened, where are we? What did you do?!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? 'What's going on? Where are we?' What's are you on about Dan?!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT NAME! I promised everyone that I wasn't going to turn into him, and I'll be damned before you start calling me that evil name!" Danny shouted about to go in to attack.

Vlad was beyond confused and he dropped his stance. "If this is a sick game you're trying to play, then you really need to stop, I'm not buying any of it!"

"Game? First you call me Dan, and now you want to pass this off like it was a game? You really are a crazed up fruit-loop!" Danny shouted.

By then Vlad came to the obvious realization. "You're not the one I was fighting. What's your true name?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You already know who I am."

"I know the person who I was fighting with. But I need to hear you say it. Please." Vlad asked.

Danny gave a weary look to Vlad. _Never have you asked me something and said the magic word in the same sentence. What's going on with you?_ Danny thought and then answered. "Danny, or how you like to call me 'Daniel', Jack Fenton."

Vlad sighed and said. "You haven't been referred to that name in months. Not since," Vlad stopped himself as a dark memory came over him. The memory then caused him to shed a tear.

Danny was alarmed and immediately asked: "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Vlad looked back up at his younger kin and then told him: "I'll tell you after we find somewhere, much more confortable than the ruins of my lab."

Vlad wiped the tear off his face and motioned Danny to follow him. Both left his lab and entered Vlad's torn up sitting room. Vlad transformed back to his human side which was completely different to Danny. Instead of a business suit, it was a ruined lab coat with a button up under it with black slacks and steal toe boots.

"Don't you usually wear a suit?" Danny asked.

"No, ever since the accident, my friends Jack and Maddie never gave me a good reason me for me to wear such a thing. But I hope you remember that I don't wear this just for the 'fun' of it. I'm a scientist, just like your parents." Vlad said rather uncomfortably.

"Wait, I thought you hated my father. You made it clear that your life goal to kill him and marry my mom." Danny said.

"That might be what 'your' Vlad said, but I'd never do that to them," Vlad growled. "I might've loved Maddie once, but I'd never ever kill my best friend for her. Jack has been my best friend and my fellow colleague of science since the beginning; even if I did want to kill him, it wouldn't be for the petty gain of affection from my best friend."

Danny eyes were wide open. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-,"

Vlad sighed. "Its fine, but what I want to know is, how did you get here?"

"I don't know," Danny began. "I was just fighting you and then all of a sudden, I'm here fighting, well, you."

Vlad gripped his chin. "I don't know either, this must be clockwork's doing. But he's the master of time, not the master of interdenominational manipulation."

"This might be off topic, but can you tell me about Dan? Last time, my Dan was the fusion of an alternate you and me. What's this Dan's story" Danny asked.

Vlad hesitated but he sighed and said: "A few months ago. You went into the portal while your parents and I were working on it, and then, well,"

 **Dark Days for the Earth**

Pedestrians on the sidewalks stopped in their tracks, cheered on, and watched as Danny and Vlad fought in the skies above. Danny upper-cutted and then roundhouse kicked Vlad down into the pavement below. Danny chuckled and then smirked. "Hey Vlad, I think you're losing your touch!"

Meanwhile, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz ran up to the scene before them and prepared their Fenton thermoses. "Looks like little brother has got this in the bag." Jazz proudly commentated.

"Looks like Pandora's training is really paying off." Tucker added.

Sam just seemed to enjoy watching Danny beat the bad guy like the heroes do in the comic books she secretly reads. "Yeah! Let him have it Danny!"

Vlad got back up and shouted: "Well little badger. It feels like you are way 'too' confident that you'll be able defeat me, again."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well duh, I always have won our battles Plasmi-dork. Oh and by the way," Danny cracked his knuckles. "I'm just getting started you fruit-loop!"

"Just getting started are we? Well little badger," Vlad suddenly rushed in and rammed his fist into his stomach, and then interlocked his finger and slammed them into his back, sending him into a crater in the middle of the street. "I'm just getting started as well."

"Danny/ghost boy/invisobill/my future husband and father of my ghostly children!" Everyone including Paullina all shouted.

Danny slowly got back up and watched as Vlad hovered in front of him. "Sigh, I guess this means our little game is just about over, little badger." Vlad said as he aimed his palm at the younger halfa.

Danny went to aim his own palm at him, but then his head started to hurt. Danny's skin started to glow, his bangs ignited into white flames, his costume flipped colors with his 'DP' logo transforming into a 'PD' logo; and his aura blindingly grew in light along with his green eyes.

Dan looked up and lifted his hands in front of him, just in time to catch Vlad's attack and send it into the skies above.

Vlad watched as the attack flew away and then watched it explode in mid-air. He looked down at his intimidating looking younger kin.

Dan looked around, trying to add up the fact that most of the people he killed were somehow still alive, and the town wasn't in shambles like he left it.

"What is this Daniel? A new power of yours?" Vlad asked looking at his current state.

Vlad wasn't the only one to notice. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam gawked at Danny's new form, while the rest of the town just 'OOO' and 'AH'ed.

Dan growled and blasted Vlad out of the sky. He then walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar and asked/shouted: "WHERE ARE WE? HOW DID YOU DO THIS?"

Vlad was surprised by the halfa's authority like tone, but was overall confused by the question. "What are you on about Daniel?"

 _What does he think I am? Stupid?_ Danny angrily thought and then said: "Don't play dumb like you play the 'hero', Vlad Phantom. I know you did something and I want to know what. IT. WAS!"

Vlad stared at him blankly and then blasted him off him. "I did nothing! Why are you being so, aggressive, all of a sudden?"

Dan got up and growled. "Answer my question damn it! Or," he then lifted his palm at the people behind him. "The people you swore to protect, dies." A glowing green sphere formed in his hand.

Everyone he pointed at started to back away as the sphere grew. Just then, Valerie came in and deployed a net onto Dan. The net then shocked him until he fell onto his knees.

Valerie hovered over Dan and aimed her rifle at him. "What's gotten into you Danny?!"

Dan flinched at his former name being mentioned. Just then Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all joined Valerie and Vlad.

"Yeah Danny what the hell was that?!" Sam shouted at him. Dan's frown deepened.

"Man what are you trying to do? Kill everyone?" Tucker scolded. Dan grip on the ground tightened.

"Why do you insist on call me 'Phantom'?" Vlad butted in. Dan's green eyes lit up.

Jazz was the only one who got near him. "Danny, why did you do that?" she asked softly. Dan then suddenly started to relax.

Dan looked up at her. _You're, still alive?_ He thought as he let a few tears fall from his eyes. "Jazz, you're alive!" Dan then brought her in for a bear hug.

Jazz lifted the net off him and then hugged him. "Danny, what do you mean by that?"

"Th-they killed you. I watched you die before, all of it." Dan sobbed into her shoulder.

Sam felt sympathy fill her heart as she watched Dan cry. But no sympathy fell over Vlad or Tucker as they noticed Dan's expression suddenly change into a very violent frown. "But then, they killed you. T-those, bastards killed my only friend, I can't allow them, no. I won't let them take you again!" Dan wrapped his arms around his sister so tightly, Jazz began to scream in pain.

Vlad then rushed at them, turned his fore arm intangible, and then punch Dan out of Jazz's arms. Dan gave a deathly scowl. "You mother-, gaw! You're going to regret that."

Jazz turned around and stared down at the fallen Dan. "What was that for?!"

Tucker came up behind him and then shouted: "He can't be the real Danny!"

Sam growled and pointed her ecto-blaster at Dan. "What did you do to Danny?"

"As much as I hate to answer that, I am, gah, Dann, ny." Dan answered nearly vomiting at the sound of his name.

"You're not the Danny we know ghost. Where is our best friend?" Valerie shouted.

Dan growled and then shouted. "What kind of friends would 'he' see in any of you," he pointed at Valerie. "A bully that had tortured me since middle school." He turned to Sam. "A techno geek that led me on with all the flirting, and when we did get together, you humiliated me in front of everyone afterwards!" He turned to Tucker. "A nobody, Goth kid that was 'too Goth' for his own good." He finally turned to Vlad. "And a petty hero who thinks he can save everyone, but couldn't even see that type of work he does do, is the reason why I didn't get to see my parents for a decade and a half. And don't you dare get me started on those two bastards who tried to kill me and my sister!" He shouted while looking at Jazz.

Everyone was stunned and surprised at Dan's confession. Jazz broke the silence. "Wh-what did I do to you to receive that near fatal hug?"

"You didn't do anything to deserve that Jazz, it wasn't my intention to 'hug you to death'. I was just remembering how you died and I, tried to save us both but was too late to do so." Dan said softly as he then felt his bangs suddenly burst into bangs. "But enough small talk. Phantom! I demand to know how you did this!"

Vlad growled. "My name is Vlad Plasmius! I am not a hero! And as for what you think I did, I have no clue what you. Are. On. About! Now," Vlad walked forward. "Who do you think 'you' are, Daniel?"

Dan's aura went wild. "You really don't remember, do you?" His bangs started to leak out ghostly fire. "I am the decider of this rock you call home," his muscles started to grow. "I am the dark in the light." He green irises turned bright red. "I. Am," He finally grew fangs. "DAN JAZZMIE PLASMIUS! And you've," his hands started to form bright green spheres of energy. "halted my progress of revenge, for the last time!"

 _ **I know that for the last few weeks, there has barely been any light hearted DP stories, but I couldn't get this story out of my head. So I've written it! And now it's in your hands. Is it good enough for a second chapter? Or is this too dark for its own good? Review it, and if you've enjoyed this story, favorite and following is an option.**_

 _ **Also the comic that inspired this story's link is right here:**_

 _ **post/131874162832/i-have-a-bad-idea-for-a-comic-next**_

 _ **I hope you all have a great weekend and the next time I'm posting, it'll be Chapter 5 of '6 Days of Phantom'. Until then my peps, peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**THROWING THE SWITCH PART II**

 **The Switcher**

Danny and Vlad stood near the portal, their plan was simple: Find Clockwork and try to get Danny back home before Dan does any major damage. But there was a slight problem.

"You mean to tell me that Clockwork is evil in this universe?" Danny asked as he transformed.

"Of course Daniel, I thought you would've figured that out by now. This is literally the 'opposite' of where you came from."

Danny sighed and then saw Vlad press a few keys on his computer. "What'cha doing?"

"Making sure my clones are doing well. There here in the likely case if Dan did kill me off, this younger version of myself, and Dan's little clone are both programmed and physically capable to protect this planet in my absence."

Danny walked over to the younger girl and said: "In my universe, she's one of the good guys because your otherself disowned and threaten to kill her. Are you sure that she'll be good in this universe too?"

"That depends, I programed both these clones to follow specific orders to protect the Earth from any threat, on or off world. But it could be possible that 'your' clone was given free will, so in this universe, she's still good, but her only purpose is to protect the Earth and nothing more." Vlad said as he shut off the screen and walked over to the portal.

Danny nodded and took a look at the other clone. "If you made this, then is it possible that my Vlad made him?"

"If you're thinking he might be evil, you maybe half right. Unless he's granted free will, this clone will be both controlled and good by moral standards. If that's enough of your questions, we have to get going before Dan does some serious damage in your universe." Vlad said as he opened the portal. Danny took a look at the younger Vlad inside the freezer, and then followed Vlad into the ghost zone.

The Zone looked a lot different with the swirly sky being red intead of green, doors were replaced with full sized houses, and the ghosts themselves seemed less aggressive than in Danny's universe.

"Geez, this is quite the smooth sail!" Danny exclaimed to Vlad.

"Only a few ghosts are evil enough to come out of the ghost zone to cause trouble. These are 'mostly' peaceful entities. As long as they aren't bothered or threatened." Vlad said as he led Danny to Clockwork's tower.

They landed through the window and saw that the tower hadn't changed much, but it looked a lot more menacing than the Clockwork in Danny's universe.

"Stay alert Daniel, Clockwork will not let up until we're both dead."

"You'd be correct, Vladimir." A disembodied voice announced.

Danny and Vlad looked behind them and were both caught in a choke hold by the master of time.

"Clockwork, we're not here to fight!" Vlad shouted as he phased himself and Danny out of Clockwork's grasp.

"Time out," Clockwork smiled.

Both Danny and Vlad were suddenly frozen stiff as Clockwork encircled them and summoned a scythe. But just as he was about to strike, Vlad broke free of his frozen state and then blasted Clockwork into the ceiling.

Vlad quickly rushed for the time medallions and put one on him and Danny. Danny grabbed his head and groaned in pain. "What the hell? Wait, where's Clockwork?"  
"ON YOUR LEFT!" Vlad shouted as he forced Danny onto the ground, dodging Clockwork's strike.

Clockwork then tried to raise his scythe up, but Vlad growled as he blasted him with both hands. Clockwork was blown back into the wall and his scythe slide down away from him.

Vlad exhaled and then walked up to him. "I hope that now you understand where we stand in this fight?"

Clockwork growled: "Fine, you win, now why are you here?"

Vlad turned to Danny and presented him to Clockwork. "This is Dan from another universe. Apparently he switched places with the Dan here, and were here to see if you knew how this was possible."

Clockwork dusted himself off and grabbed his staff. "Why should I tell you? You both come in here without my permission, and you both expect me to have an answer for something like that?"

"Because you and I both know the destructive capabilities that our Dan possesses. If this Dan is here, then our Dan is more than likely there causing destruction on a similar scale to our universe."

Clockwork sighed and then floated over to the big clock in the middle of the room. "The only explanation I could give you is that there is a hole in the time space continuum. Let's check to see and," Clockwork focused on the place and found a large black hole. "There it is, it's not a common sight, but if you go through the hole, it may take you back to Daniel's home."

"Alright, we now know how I got here, but should this hole be, you know," Danny tried to hint Clockwork.

"Whelp, the hole must be closed after the closed to keep the universes from collapsing on itself. But once the hole closes and you both go through, I predict that it'll take a 1000 years for a new hole to take form."

Danny turned to Vlad. "So, how are we going to defeat Dan and bring him back here before Clockwork closes the hole?"

Vlad thought about it for a minute and then sighed. "He won't be coming back here. The Earth now is nearly deprived of its human population ever since Dan came onto the scene. I've managed to only save a little bit, but the majority of the humans left all want Dan's head. If we do defeat him, he either has to die or be forever contained."

"So, that means you'll be coming with me? Back to my universe?" Danny asked.

"I have to help you. Dan is not a ghost to defeat alone. He gets stronger with every passing moment, and you won't stand a chance fighting him alone. I think if we combine our powers, we'll be able to overpower him. So, what say you Daniel?"

Danny thought for a moment and then asked: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"There's nothing left for me here. I've spent 20 years protecting this dying world, and I want to personally see Dan pay for his crimes." Vlad answered.

Danny hesitated for a moment and then nodded his head. "Okay, partners?" Danny asked as he stretched out his hand to Vlad's.

"Partners." Vlad smiled as he shook Danny's hand.

 **No Place like Home**

In an exhilarating clash in the skies above, Dan and Vlad both engaged in an aerial dog fight for dominance. Vlad desperately tried to gain the upper hand, but Dan proved way too much to handle as Dan grabbed and threw him down into streets below.

Dan then landed on top of him and smiled. "What's the matter Phantom? Can't take the heat?"

"For the last time, I am not Vlad Phantom! I am Vl-,"

"Wait! Hold on," Dan stopped him and then grabbed his neck. "I don't care!"

Dan threw him into the side of a building and then launched a ghost ray at him. The ray was about to hit, but then Dan was blasted off his feet, accidently redirecting the blast harmlessly into outer space. Dan got back up and deflected a second blast away from him.

Sam tried to fire again, but the blaster jammed. "Stupid Blaster!"

Dan growled and used his energy to push her into a car. Tucker and Valerie both began blasting him. Dan ran towards them, deflecting every shot until he teleported behind them and knocking them both off their feet. Just as he blasted them, Jazz came up behind him in the Fenton Peeler and suplexed him. Dan went underground and came back up in front of her.

"Stay out of this sis, I don't want to hurt you!" Dan yelled.

"You're hurting my friends Dan! Well, with the exception of Vlad. You have to be stopped." Jazz yelled.

"I'm not stopping for anyone! They all must pay for my misfortunes, especially Vlad Phantom!" Dan yelled.

"NOT PHANTOM!" Vlad shouted from the crater.

Dan then rushed at her and phased her out of the peeler and destroyed the body suit. "I won't hurt or lose you again. So if you know what's good for you," he then placed her down summoned a ghost shield around her. "You'll stay put until I'm done."

Just as Dan turned around, he was blasted into a building and then punched through it. Struggling to sit up, he looked up and saw Vlad charging a ghost ray at him. "Daniel! Time to DIE!"

Vlad launched the ray at him and just as it was about to hit, Dan caught it and redirected it back at him. Vlad screeched in pain as he was launched into the air and disappear from sight.

Dan laughed as he floated above the city and aimed his palm at the city below.

"I don't know what happened, but if it means killing everyone and destroying everything again," Dan muttered to himself as he charged up an attack strong enough to level the city. "Then I wouldn't mind knocking it all down again."

Just as he was about to launch the attack, there was a sudden rip in the space time continuum and out came two halfs from the previous line break.

Vlad and Danny flew towards Dan and they both stared at him intensely. Dan smiled and then canceled out his attack.

"Are you the real Phantom?" he asked Vlad.

"Judging by your question, yes, I am the real Vlad Phantom." Phantom answered still maintaining his firm frown.

Dan laughed and then said: "Then, shall we pick up on where we left off?"

 **To be concluded**

 _ **Sorry if this was a short one shot, but this is why it was labeled 'Filler' and I wanted to go back and concluded most of the stories that had been on the back burner for a lot longer than it should've.**_

 _ **So sorry for the long wait, and if you did enjoy this, Favorite, Follow, and Review. And I'll see you all at the next update. Peace :)**_


End file.
